True Love
by mizz.desi
Summary: Will Triple H be able to save his wife and daughter from a man determined to kill them
1. Chapter 1

Just an idea that popped in to my head please review this is my first ever fanfic

Stephanie McMahon-Levesque did not scare easily, but she was scared out of her mind right now with concern for her one year old daughter Aurora Rose, as Stephanie held her daughter protectively to her chest shielding her from the maniac that stood in front of them she felt fear for the first time in her life.

"Stephanie....Stephanie....Stephanie when will you learn that I don't want to hurt you I just wanna talk" he said as stepped forward

"Stay away from me or else..." Stephanie said as she took a step backwards attempting to sound stronger than she felt.

"Is that a threat young lady" drawled the lunatic as he took a step closer to the mother and her innocent young child who at the moment was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms unaware of the danger that surrounded them

Oh god I'm gonna die Stephanie thought Paul where are you baby

"It's going to give me great pleasure in destroying you and this so called symbol of the love you share with that man"

"Please don't hurt my baby I'll do anything" Stephanie cried

"It's too late for that now, begging will get you nowhere, you were given countless chances but you refused to see reason, blinded by this sick infatuation you have with that beast" laughed the maniac as he released the safety lock on his gun pointing it directly at Stephanie and her daughter.

"I love you so much Paul I m so sorry I couldn't protect our daughter" Stephanie cried as she closed her eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys it means a lot

"Did you really think I would end this so easily, just like that after everything your husband put me through?"

Stephanie slowly opened her eyes to look her terroriser in the eyes "what exactly did my husband do to you?"

"WHAT DID HE DO.....HE RUINED MY LIFE...THAT'S WHAT" he roared

The room was shortly filled with Aurora's cries as she was awoken from her sleep by the yelling

"EITHER YOU SHUT THE BRAT UP OR I WILL" He threatened waving the gun in her face.

"Shhh its okay baby girl Mommy's here" Stephanie whispered to her little girl as she gently rocked her back and forth.

"That should be my daughter in your arms....just another thing your husband stole from me"

"Please just let us go" Stephanie begged

"Let you go.... how can I let you? Where's the fun in that?" He laughed as he ran the hand down the side of her arm

Stephanie shuddered and moved away from the man who stood before

"What's the matter you used to love it when I touched you?" He growled

"Get up and place the child in her bassinet....NOW" he ordered

Not wanting to give him a reason to her hurt her baby girl Stephanie laid her daughter in the bassinet and kissed her forehead whispering words of comfort to her sleeping angel.

"Now get on the couch it's time to have us some fun" he smirked making her sick to her stomach

Paul honey where ever you are please hurry, I need you Stephanie prayed her husband would save her

"No one's gonna save you now Stephanie, can't you see if your husband loved you he would be here protecting you like he promised but he's not here is he?" he tormented her as he pushed her on to the couch

Struck with fear Stephanie found herself unable to move as tears streamed down her face, she thought back to all the times Paul was there to look after her, protecting her from everything and anything that threatened to harm her or their daughter. Where ever he was she knew he would save her from this monster.

Stephanie felt the vomit rise up in her throat as she felt his dirty hands attempt to remove her shirt

"GET THE HELL OFF MY WIFE" Paul yelled as tore in to the room pulling the bastard, who had dared to hurt his family, off his terrified wife and throwing him across the room.

Paul ran over to where his wife lay and pulled her into his arms


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys this is going to be a super short chapter I m crazy busy at work, so much drama going on I promise to update sooner and longer chapters Thanks for all the great reviews!!!!**

"Oh Paul thank god you here" Stephanie cried as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck holding on for dear life.

"Shhh its okay sweetheart I m here now everything's okay now" Paul whispered soothingly into his wife's hair.

As if sensing her father's presence Aurora chose to wake up and cry out for him Paul smiled hearing his daughter's cries and lifted her gently out of her bassinet

"How's my little princess" Paul said as he tickled his daughter with his nose

Realizing the seriousness of the situation Paul handed Aurora to Stephanie

"Steph, take Aurora and get to your parents house as soon as you can, I'll meet you there when I'm done here"

Knowing now was not a time to argue with her husband Stephanie grabbed her keys and cell phone and the emergency baby bag they kept by the door and headed to the safety of her parents house.

Paul turned around and faced the man who tormented his wife for far too long,

"I m gonna make you pay for all the torment you put my wife through" Paul yelled grabbing the man's collar and pulling him to his feet

"Torment....hmph... she loved every minute of it, the late night phone calls, the flowers and all the notes ..."

Paul didn't wait to let the man finish he began attacking him with fists of steel

"If I ever see you anywhere near my wife and child again I will break every bone in your body GOT IT" Paul growled as he showered the man with fists

"You know she wants me, I was the reason you fought so much and that led to your divorce but nooo you just had to come back into her life again"

"That was a storyline you sick twisted bastard"

"Storyline or not Steph wanted my and you know it and I mean come on why would she choose a gorilla when she can have the greatest Olympic Gold Metalist......KURT ANGLE" teased the maniac


	4. Chapter 4

"You're a sorry excuse of a human being, and Steph wouldn't give you the time of day if she wasn't such a caring person" Paul spat "But I'm not that caring and I have no trouble beating the crap out of you...."

But Paul was cut off by the officers that came through the front door at that moment

"Mr. Levesque your wife called and informed us of the situation, please don't take the law in to your hands, we'll take care of Mr. Angle" The police officer informed as they placed cuffs on Kurt.

"You better make damn sure he comes nowhere near my wife" Paul ordered as he gave Kurt a final blow to the face before walking out the door to get to his wife and daughter

As Paul drove to his father-in-laws house he couldn't help but remember all the times Steph had said she felt she was being followed or all unexplained gifts that would show up at her office, he had put it off on some crazy fan but he had had no idea it wasn't a fan till just last week.

Paul was pulled out of his thoughts by honks from the car in the lane beside him, he hadn't realised his car had started to swerve in to the other lane. Paul looked around and realised he had missed the exit to his father-in-laws house and pulled a quick u-turn vowing never to take anything concerning the safety of his wife and daughter lightly again.

At her parents' house Stephanie was going frantic with worry and no matter how hard her family tried to calm her down she refused any comfort

"What's taking him so long, daddy? Steph asked her dad for the hundredth time "OMG WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HIM" She cried "I never should have left him alone"

Linda wrapped her arms around her daughter "Paul's alright baby he'll be here soon, you need to calm down sweetie or Aurora might wake up"

No sooner had the words left Linda's lips Aurora's cries were heard through the baby monitor demanding to be picked up

Vince smiled "I'll get her Steph; you stay here with your mother"

"Thanks daddy"

A few moments later Vince could be heard talking to granddaughter on the baby monitor and Stephanie smiled her first real smile that evening.

" How's my little sleeping beauty" Vince cooed " did we have a nice wittle nap baby girl" Vince asked tickling Aurora causing her to giggle "come lets go see what mommy is doing" Vince said as he lifted Aurora into his arms and took her downstairs

As soon as Aurora laid eyes on her mother she grew anxious and almost jumped out of her grandfathers arms to get to her mother, Stephanie smiled at her daughter and took her into her arms hold her close. Stephanie gave her baby girl a kiss on the head "thank god mommy's little princess is okay I don't know what I would do if I ever lost my little girl" Stephanie whispered to her daughter

"You'll never have to find out" Paul said as he walked through the door.

Linda took Aurora from Steph and let her daughter run into her husband's open arms.

"Oh Paul, thank god your okay I was so worried" Steph cried as Paul wrapped his arms tighter around his wife's slender frame

" I'm okay baby" he said taking a step back so he could see his wife placed his hand under her chin and checked for any signs of bruising or injury tonight may have caused

"Honey I m fine" Stephanie informed her husband tenderly as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips

Demanding her father's attention Aurora began to squirm in Linda's arms and call out for her daddy the only way she could she started to cry

Hearing his daughter Paul smiled "Come here baby girl daddy's got you" he said lifting her out of Linda's arms " did you miss daddy, huh did you miss me" he laughed as tickled his little girl

As if trying to answer him Aurora attempted to form words after a few attempts at forming words Aurora finally managed "dada"

Paul's heart swelled with/ pride, his joy at hearing his daughter's first word was unexplainable

"Did you hear her Steph, did you? I m her first word she said DADA" Paul burst out excitedly Stephanie smiled at her husband giving him a kiss

Paul turned to face Aurora "Can you say it again baby girl can you say dada one more time for daddy please?"

Sensing her daddy's happiness at that one simple word Aurora began chanting " dada dada dada"

Paul lifted Aurora into the air and held her out to the family to see his pride and joy his baby girl a symbol of the love he shared with his wife

Stephanie walked over to her husband smiling "Baby I think we should put her to bed its way past her bedtime"

"Your right, can I take her upstairs?" he asked

"Of course you can" Stephanie gave Aurora a kiss goodnight and Paul took her upstairs to the nursery

Taking a seat in the rocking chair Paul began talking to his daughter "Hey baby girl think you can do daddy another favour? Can you say Mama?"

Aurora looked up at her father and said "Dada"

Paul smiled at his daughter he wanted his wife to feel the same joy he did when their little girl said DADA "can you try for daddy please baby girl? Say it with daddy sweetie please say Mama" Aurora remained silent sighing Paul got up and gently placed his daughter in the crib.

"Is she all settled in?" Stephanie asked walking over to where he stood

"Almost" Paul whispered

"Sweet dreams baby girl" Stephanie smiled as she leaned to give Aurora another kiss goodnight

"Mama" Aurora cooed "Mama"

Stephanie smiled "that's right baby girl mama's here"

The couple watched as their angel fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Paul took his wife's hand "let's get to bed it been a long day"

Stephanie smiled at her husband and gave him a kiss filled with passion

"What was that for" Paul asked

"For Mama" Steph replied as walked carrying the receiver for the baby monitor

Paul smiled as followed his wife to bed


End file.
